


HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

by Did_this_on_a_whim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_this_on_a_whim/pseuds/Did_this_on_a_whim
Summary: I cant find this fluffy supercorp fic where lillian is a good mom and I really want to read it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	HELP ME FIND THIS FIC

So a every few months I reread this fic. It is a fic where loinel still adopts lena and stuff but Lillian like hates him and wants to get a divorce but stays because she doesnt want to do that to lena. Any ways, Lillian takes Lena to chess competitions at their beach house and they are happy in secret and Lena gets a semi normal child hood- thats the first chapter. Then the next few is Lena and Kara meeting and Lillian teasing them and shizz, then there is like a little bit of against because Lillian is mad that Kara has to leave Lena at random times because of Supergirl duties, causing Lena and Kara to fight. Any way it is like a 9 chapter fic, I have been searching for it for days, and I need to find it- or have closure that it was deleted for what ever fucking reason. If you know the fic name, please comment.


End file.
